


The Day I found Out All About the Language of the World

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, inspired by Little Prince, inspired by Shatter Me, inspired by The Alchemist, my thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Just a penny of my thoughts. I thought I could make this account my diary-like. And I read a lot, so I think, it seems fitting that I share my thoughts.





	The Day I found Out All About the Language of the World

There was an old owl living in an oak. The more he saw, the less he spoke. The less he spoke, the more he heard. When one is trying to realise one’s dreams, the universe conspires to help him. The universe knows too well about the Language of the World; the universal language which could be understood even when no one’s putting it into symbols.

Love. Love is never understood. It can never be understood by the people who don’t know about the Language of the World. It is such an ephemeral, mirage thing that **_everyone_** thinks they know too well. But the thing is, they don’t. Love is all about the desert girl waiting for her husband to come home from his long journey. Love is about how the Sun races his way just to catch a glimpse of the Moon- or even just reflect his light upon the surface of the Moon. It is about the selflessness of a man just to make his woman live. And love is a Universal Language of the World. The moment you felt it, you are liable to fall below nature. With the Earth burying your Pride and Dignity. It kills you slowly, constricting your chest, consuming you in fire. And Love is a Language of the World.

Fear, desperation, depression, they’re dragging you to sadness, to darkness, to oblivion. And you just wanted to run, run, run, run until your bones are shattered, your lungs expire run until you just can’t feel anything painful that’s clawing its fingers in your chest. That’s what sadness is. But sadness is a Universal Language of the World. One can just look into another’s eyes and they could already feel the pain, the need to rescue a falling person into a dark abyss, and that’s what life is.

The point of what I’m saying: love, which can be  easily perceived to as happiness, which can be seen in the pit  of our heart even if we’re broken, shattered into pieces, and sadness- which is also the result of an easy love- are the main characters of what I call Universal Language, when one can easily understand another even if it’s not transformed into symbols, into words; these are the things in human nature which anchors us to humanity, act like the gravity. It is about the feelings you have while looking at a star- your star- which stood out among the million stars; the Universal Language- the Language of the World.


End file.
